Damned for Eternity and Beyond
by Walker of Nothing
Summary: They say the Seven Deadly Sins will damn you to Hell for eternity. Seven people. Seven Deadly Sins. Seven ways they will suffer. *Angle-Fire Seven Deadly Sins Theme Challenge* Rated M for blood
1. Sin: Lust

Damned for Eternity and Beyond by Walker of Nothing

A/N: This is me Dreamer here XD I've decided to take Wishing-Fire's Seven Deadly Sins Challenge.

Sin: Lust

The Damned: Xemnas

xxx

Oh how it shined the sky, the beauty and power that just radiated from such a wonderful force. How could he ever live without it? Xemnas lusted so much after Kingdom Heart's, that he used everyone and anyone to obtain it's beauty and power.

"You are mine and mine alone." He often lost himself in it's lustrous glow. The perfect object of beauty, all Xemnas wanted was to be with Kingdom Heart's forever and ever.

He marveled at the heart's that gathered making Kingdom Heart's more beautiful. He had to have more heart's, he had to satisfy his desire. Xemnas would do anything if it enhanced the beauty of Kingdom Heart's.

The lust blinded him to the point where nothing else mattered. When Sora and his infernal friend's destroyed Kingdom Heart's, the silver haired Nobody retaliated, cursing them for destroying his beloved.

In the end he was destroyed, he slowly disappeared, the blood pouring out of him. The red liquid flowed out, but he didn't seem to notice. The silver haired Nobody called out to Kingdom Heart's. But it would never save him, Xemnas fooled himself into thinking that Kingdom Heart's could save him. He would find out soon enough the price for Lust and the eternal punishment for his sin.

xxx

A/N: People always use Greed or even Wrath, but I thought why not Lust? Anyway, please leave a review with feedback please ^^


	2. Sin: Envious Jealousy

Damned for Eternity and Beyond by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Well a got a review already ^^ Thanks and enjoy this next chapter.

Sin: Envious Jealousy

Damned: Anti-Sora

xxx

It wasn't fair, Sora had his own life and here Anti-Sora was stuck with no where to go. No one cared for him, and why should they? He was an entity of darkness and Sora was full of light and had everything. Not for long, his jealousy only grew stronger and stronger and to the point where the Dark Sora often fantasized how he would kill Sora.

"Your days are numbered Sora." He often stalked the young teen, always keeping to the shadows. But no more, tonight was the night Anti-Sora would satisfy his Jealousy.

It was sad really, how pathetic he was, how easy it was to slice his neck. The blood pouring out and the look of horror on the brunettes face. Sora was gone and there was nothing that could satisfy his jealousy.

Envious Jealousy had consumed Anti-Sora and he began picking off anything and anyone that interfered. Eventually, Jealousy is what ended up killing him. He would rot in Hell for eternity for his sins, never again to be seen.

xxx

AxelThePyromaniac: Thanks, I wanted to show that his Sin of Lust was just as strong as the others.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guy's and thanks you Angle-Fire for such an awesome challenge.


	3. Sin: Sloth

Damned for Eternity and Beyond by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Just as a warning again, this is rated M for blood. Just another reminder

Sin: Sloth

Damned: Lexaeus

xxx

The Silent Hero never hardly spoke. He always kept to himself, never telling anyone of the pain he was in. He suffered from Sloth, not that he was lazy. He was just spiritually apathetic, his soul was fragile despite his strong physique.

Lexaeus walked the many corridors of the castle, hoping he could find someone to confident his deep pain. His soul was already to the point of shattering, the sin only growing and growing.

"I'll tell him, he's the only I can trust." Lexaeus would tell him later, after the pest was dealt with. Even after pummeling the weakling, his soul was stronger then the Silent Hero. He sacrificed himself to destroy everything, but his soul shattered and his existence became voided.

Lexaeus didn't fear death and he certainly didn't fear Hell. His only regret was not telling someone, but he would suffer in Hell forever and ever. The price for Sloth and the weakness of his soul.

xxx

AxelThePyromaniac: I'm just like that. Always doing something different then what people expect.

A/N: Pretty clever huh? Who would have thought Lexaeus? He was never lazy, but spiritually apathetic? Definitely


	4. Sin: Gluttony

Damned for Eternity and Beyond

A/N: I see you noticed my last chapter, I have a knack of posting the most unusual things you'll ever see. Here's another one, prepare to be mindblown

Damned: Marluxia

Sin: Gluttony

xxx

Marluxia had always secretly wanted power, everything it had to offer. He wanted more and more and more, it was like a drug he couldn't get enough of. Marluxia would do anything to dethrone Xemnas and claim the power of Organization XIII

He conspired with Axel and Larxene to take over the Organization. When he became "Lord of Castle Oblivion" Marluxia could barely contain himself. So much power at his fingertips, it filled him with ecstasy.

Wielding his power, Marluxia used the others to control Sora and eventually claim his power that he so desired. He sacrificed what pawn's were necessary to the cause and laughed at Sora's attempts to stop him.

In the end Marluxia was blinded by his gluttonous desires for power and was defeated by Sora. He slowly faded away cursing him for his interference and Marluxia would soon find out the price for Gluttony. He will burn in Hell for all eternity and suffer with no way of escape.

xxx

AxelThePyromaniac: Thank you lol I try to do what no one has ever done before XD

A/N: Leave a review ;)


	5. Sin: Rage

Damned for Eternity and Beyond by Walker of Nothing

A/N: I see you enjoyed the little twist, how about another?

Sin: Rage

Damned: Ansem Seeker of Darkness

xxx

Ansem smashed yet another hole into the wall of his study. Darkness swirling off of his body like fire licking at firewood, it almost consumed him. His rage only fueled the darkness that grew in his heart, making it stronger by the minute. What were those idiots thinking? At this rate the Keyblade Wielder would find out too much and they couldn't afford another problem getting in the way.

Rage was completely and utterly magnifying the darkness, he was a Heartless after all. So it wasn't surprising that the darkness was slowly growing stronger from his never ending rage. Ansem approached the Keyblade Wielder for the final battle for Kingdom Heart's.

However, when Ansem opened the doors to Kingdom Heart's and expected darkness. However, he soon found out that the Kingdom Heart's he was searching for was not darkness, but pure light. The light started to slowly vaporize his body and Ansem screamed in agony. But most of all it was rage, his raging screams echoed across the End of the World's as his body faded.

Ansem would soon find out the price of Rage and the endless Damnation in Hell he would suffer. Not even all the darkness in the world could save him now as his fate is sealed.

xxx

AxelThePyromaniac: Glad you were surprised, but actually that would make three left. Now there's only two left. Hope my last choices shock you further

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guy's I appreciate it ^^


	6. Sin: Greed

Damned for Eternity and Beyond by Walker of Nothing

A/N: I'm back and almost finished with the Challenge

Sin: Greed

Damned: Saix

xxx

Saix was always doing everything Xemnas wanted, all so he coukd eventually take over the Organization. His hunger for power was noted by the amount of Greed forming inside of him. He wanted to rule all the worlds and it's glories all to himself, it was that he desired.

He made sure to have Axel eliminate all the traitors as to prove their loyalty to Xemnas. Eventually they would be able to overthrow him and take all the power, wealth and glory to themselves. Saix wanted nothing more then to rule over everything and it's wealth.

However, Greed like his only served to grow stronger and stronger until it eventually consumed his very existence. As he made his final stand against Sora, defending Kingdom Heart's until the very end. But in the end, Sora struck the finishing blow and the the blue haired Nobody clutched the place where his heart should have been.

Leaning against the glass wall and slowly fading, "Kingdom...Heart's...where is...my heart?" The darkness began to swirl around him like a wildfire, his body fazing and his vision blurring. Greed consumed him as his body faded away back to darkness and he would soon find out the price of Greed. He would forever be damned to suffer for eternity and beyond.

xxx

Guest: Thanks, I try to keep thing's interesting when it comes to detail.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I appreciate it


End file.
